


When your crush is a trash [but you are too]

by papurain



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Consensual, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, My First Smut, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papurain/pseuds/papurain
Summary: Sunggyu is free loading and Woohyun wants him out.“We're Koreans, all Koreans can sleep on the floor, if you don’t like it go to another place and stop sleeping on the floor, you know where!”





	When your crush is a trash [but you are too]

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of the event; Bloom In Gyu - Book II on AFF [how do I add a link here?]
> 
> It was my second year particiating and last year I promised porn to someone so here it is.

Nam Woohyun was done.

He considered himself to be a good caring friend, but right now he was so done.

His friend had asked him if he could “drop in your house for a couple of days because I have a tiny problem with ants on my apartment and I can’t sleep there anymore, Nam Woohyun please let me stay, you little shit I let you stay even after you threw up on my couch because you were too drunk!” So he couldn’t say no. Woohyun’s _crush_ on his friend didn’t play a part on his decision of course.

The thing is that even if Woohyun looked for opportunities to spend time with Sunggyu and he was happy to have him in his house at first, now it was a nightmare. Sunggyu had spent 2 months living with him, not paying rent, not cleaning after himself and reclaiming the whole house as if it was his [except for Woohyun’s bedroom that was off limits], and even more the living room. Sunggyu works as a Transcriptionist so he basically doesn’t need to leave the house, he gets his work via email, and he sends it back by email. When Woohyun arrives to his house he always sees Sunggyu on the couch, surrounded by empty bags of chips and asking Woohyun when he is he going to make dinner because he is starving “typing the whole day is tiring, you know”.

This morning marked the beginning of the 10th week of Sunggyu’s arrival, and they had a kind of a big fight, because Sunggyu kept complaining about how his back was hurting for sleeping on the floor all this time, and hinting to Woohyun to get a bed for him. Woohyun, of course, proceeded to tell him [yell at him] that “we're Koreans, all Koreans can sleep on the floor, if you don’t like it go to another place and stop sleeping on the floor, you know where!” and got to work.

Woohyun came back drained, it was later than usual and all he wanted was to take a bath and go to sleep, but instead he was greeted by the sight of Sunggyu sprawled on his bed. The good thing was that Sunggyu actually listened to him and stopped sleeping on the floor, the bad thing was that he took it as an invitation to his bed and not for what it really was [a major fuck off go back to your place and call the Pest Team]. The sleeping man was wearing only one of Woohyun’s t-shirts, he knew that because he could see Sunggyu’s legs quite well since they weren’t covered by the thin bed sheet that was around his hips, or any other garment.

The thought of waking up his friend and kicking him off his bedroom crossed his mind for just one second but if he was sincere with himself, it had been years since he last slept next to Sunggyu, it was right after he realized he had a crush on his friend, so he invented excuses about personal spaces and crap so he could avoid the situation. And to be honest he missed his friend, and he felt bad for yelling at him that morning, and he really really wanted to share the bed with Sunggyu, so he changed into a clean tank top and pants and climbed on the bed, and crawled slowly, trying not to wake him up, he rested on his side facing Sunggyu’s back.

If Woohyun pressed himself against the wall he wouldn’t touch Sunggyu at all, but it was cold and it looked like his friend was feeling cold as well, he was covering with a thin sheet after all, so Woohyun aligned himself with Sunggyu’s back, resting his arm over Sunggyu’s waist, spooning him.

Woohyun took a deep breath, and he could smell Sunggyu’s fragrance, he was sure he had took a bath because his hair smelled like his shampoo. He pressed his nose lightly on Sunggyu’s nape and breathed again, the smell was intoxicating, but then something happened. Sunggyu moved his body a bit backwards, so his back ended up completely pressed on Woohyun’s front, and he froze, he could feel Sunggyu’s butt right on his dick. Woohyun gasped as he felt the blood rushing through his body, he tried to control himself, not wanting to end up discovered on an embarrassing situation, but naturally, he fails and he feels how he's slowly starting to get hard.

Sunggyu squirmed, pressing himself even more against Woohyun’s body, and then stopped, Woohyun held his breath, because he felt it, the change on Sunggyu’s body, it was tense… he was awake.

“Woohyunnie?” said Sunggyu with a raspy but tense voice.

“Yes, it’s me”. Silence, neither of them moved.

“Woohyun, what is poking my ass?” he didn’t sound so alert now, but Woohyun didn’t notice as he was feeling like he needed to hide away, escape.

He had to think quickly “Oh, ah… I’m tired I’m sorry, I… need to go to the bathroom, I mean kitchen I’m thirsty I...” Woohyun stopped mid-sentence when he felt Sunggyu’s hand over his ribcage trying to touch him, he smacked the hand away and tried to get up but Sunggyu, still in his original position had already clasped his feet around his, he grabbed Woohyun’s arm to stop him and pressed himself back on Woohyun’s chest causing him to be trapped between Sunggyu’s body and the wall. And then it happened, Sunggyu rolled his hips against Woohyun’s crotch once, slowly. Woohyun could feel his heart pounding hard, he was petrified because _what did just happen?_

“What are you doing?” he asked with a breathy voice, but Sunggyu just took Woohyun’s hand and put it flat over his own chest, while tentatively rolling his hips once again, Woohyun could feel Sunggyu’s heart pounding just as hard as his, he could see the back of Sunggyu’s neck and ears and noticed they were red, but he still couldn’t see his face, he wanted to see his face.

“What are you doing?” he asked again.

It took a few second for Sunggyu to answer, almost in a whisper “it looks like you have a problem… I am trying to help”. Woohyun’s head was spinning, he was thinking so many things at a time, feeling so many things, he wanted confirmation, he wanted to talk, but he also wanted to relieve the throbbing between his legs, and having the person you like the most rubbing his ass on your crotch didn’t help one bit to stay cool and rational, but he tried anyway.

“Turn around, let me see your face, please”

Sunggyu shook his head and instead of facing Woohyun, he buried his head on the pillow “I can’t, not right now”

“Then what do I do?” Sunggyu mumbled something that Woohyun couldn’t understand, “what was that?”

“Touch me” Sunggyu said squeezing Woohyun's hand that was still on his chest, and Woohyun obeyed. He caressed Sunggyu’s chest tentatively, looking for his nipple over his t-shirt and finding it almost immediately, starting to rub it on circle motions

“Do you want me to touch you here?” Sunggyu gasped and nodded, rolling his hips slowly, he put his hand over Woohyun’s thighs to control better the rhythm of his movements.

 

Woohyun felt thrilled by the sensation of Sunggyu’s ass over his cock, even if there were clothes between them, he still could feel the warm sensation, the shape, the size, everything was perfect. “And here?” He nibbled on Sunggyu’s nape and he heard him moan, which turned him on even more.

Woohyun needed more. He pushed his other arm under Sunggyu to replace the other to work with Sunggyu’s nipples, while his free hand grabbed Sunggyu’s thigh pushing it up so he could slide his leg between Sunggyu’s, he could now feel his friend’s erection against his thigh. Sunggyu moaned when he felt the fiction and speeded up his movements, but now Woohyun was moving too, meeting Sunggyu halfway, moving at the same pace, Woohyun’s hand left Sunggyu’s thigh to travel upwards, finding its way to the very edge of Sunggyu’s underwear, teasing him, caressing his skin, his fingers barely going inside the fabric.

He could hear Sunggyu’s fast breaths, his little moans that sounded more like whines of impatience.

He wanted to do more, he really wanted to do more, but he didn’t feel that he could endure much more, the friction on his cock was driving him mad already. He leaned his forehead between Sunggyu’s shoulder plates and breathed hard, before sliding his hand under Sunggyu’s briefs, grabbing him by the base, he was more than pleased to notice that Sunggyu was completely hard and leaking, he stroked once and Sunggyu hissed. “Feels too rough” he said.

“Sorry, I didn’t meant to… I… wait” Woohyun took out his hand and spit on it, he didn’t have lube in the room, and he didn’t feel like breaking the good pace they’ve achieved. He slid Sunggyu’s underwear down, enough to take his cock out and started to stroke it, and Sunggyu moaned this time, harder. Now he was moving to fuck the hand circling his cock, Woohyun could feel the desperation in the erratic movements of his friend. It wasn’t long before Sunggyu came on Woohyun’s hand, between moans, Woohyun’s name, and gasps.

Sunggyu went limp and Woohyun used that time to sit up and clean his hand with a tissue from the bedside drawer, he was still painfully hard, but before he could move even more he was pushed on his back, and he felt a weight over him and warm on his lips.

Sunggyu was straddling him, and kissing him, while rubbing himself over Woohyun’s erection.

“Wait, wait” Woohyun said between kisses “Hold on.”

“No” Sunggyu put his hand over Woohyun’s crotch, pressing down, while nibbling on his neck.

“Uh, ahh, seriously, hold on” Sunggyu stopped and sat up, still straddling Woohyun.

He could finally see Sunggyu’s face that was flushed down his neck, his eyes were heavy with lust, his parted lips looked extremely pink, and his expression overall was…. different that whatever Woohyun had seen before from him.

“Sunggyu, don’t you think we need to talk? Before continuing… doing… whatever we’re doing?”

Sunggyu blinked, and pouted “Can’t we talk later? I’m getting hard again, and I feel you’re so hard…” he pressed his hand on Woohyun’s crotch again, and Woohyun gasped “See? I made you like this, do you really want to talk right now?”

“I just want to make sure we don’t get weird after this, if we go further than this… things might get difficult between us.” Woohyun said between gasps, because Sunggyu was tracing the outline of his cock over his pants.

“I think it’s too late now for that” He responded with a little smile, he leaned and kissed Woohyun softly on the lips while sliding Woohyun’s pants down “but I know this is important for you” he whispered while trailing kisses down Woohyun’s jaw a neck, and taking both cocks on his hand, using the other to support himself on Woohyun’s chest, he started to stroke them both.

Woohyun let himself be drown in the sensation of Sunggyu, his hands, tongue, thighs, breath, smell, their cocks rubbing with one another, everything about him was perfect, felt perfect.

“Woohyunie” Sunggyu moaned his name, and he opened his eyes, he didn’t notice when he closed them but now he regretted it more than anything because  the face Sunggyu was making needed to be (and he was sure it would be) engraved in his memory forever “Woohyun…”

Woohyun took Sunggyu’s face between his hands and clashed their lips together. Their breaths mixing erratically, the rhythm of their hips grew faster, Woohyun was feeling the warm pooling on his belly. And then he heard it.

“Woohyun” a cry “Hyunie, I love you” a kiss “hyun…”

Woohyun took Sunggyu by the waist and changed position so fast the other man barely could register what was happening. Woohyun embraced Sunggyu with one arm while taking over their cocks, stroking faster, kissing Sunggyu furiously, and repeating over and over again “I love you too, so fucking much.”

Woohyun came first, all his cum landed on Sunggyu’s stomach, and not long after Sunggyu came again, moaning Woohyun’s name and a “I already knew you loved me, idiot”.

.

.

.

“So, how long have you known?” Woohyun asked, they were side to side on the bed, not cuddling, they felt too sticky to cuddle. Sunggyu looked at him with disbelief, as if Woohyun was playing with him.

“You, are you kidding me?” he snorted, Woohyun looked at him with wide eyes “no you’re not, I guess you wouldn’t remember” Woohyun looked even more confused “Okay so, you remember that day? When you were unbelievably drunk and threw up in my couch? (you still own me a couch by the way)” Woohyun nodded slowly “You threw up because you were crying too much”.

“WAIT, WHY WAS I CRYING? I DON’T REMEMBER CRYING!” Sunggyu laughed at Woohyun’s agitated expression.

“Hyun, you came over my house, trashed, and asked me not to go out with Minho, you remember Minho?” he said smiling, enjoying Woohyun’s darkening face.

“Yes, I do” he answered.

“So you were there telling me that he didn’t really love me” Sunggyu had now a fond smile on his face “that he might be tall, athletic, rich, incredibly attractive…”

“Ok, ok I get the point” Woohyun crossed his arms over his chest.

“… but that he wasn’t you, that he didn’t love me like you do” Sunggyu locked eyes with Woohyun, smiling.

“Did I really said that?”

“And then you choked on your tears and threw up on my couch” Now he was grinning remembering it all.

“I’m sorry” Woohyun unfolded his arms, he was suddenly feeling his face getting hotter by the second.

Sunggyu took Woohyun’s had and placed it over his chest “It’s ok, I actually didn’t have any intention to date Minho, I told you back then that I already liked a short, annoying, adorable little shit.”

“Is that so?” Woohyun said, surprised, but pleased, not with the short part but still, he knew Sunggyu was talking about him “I don’t remember that”

“I mean, I think you had passed out at that point”.


End file.
